


Irritation

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia hated working with Han, so when she was assigned to be his fake wife, well, she did not like that one bit. </p><p>aka Han/Leia fake married/spies/modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted with this dialogue: "“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately" for Han/Leia. I originally posted this on my tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

When Leia had been assigned to work with Han in this undercover mission in this stupid suburban neighborhood her first response had been irritation. 

Her second response was also irritation.

As were her third and fourth responses.

Han had gotten under her skin since the moment they met. Sure, he was handsome and charming but he knew it. He was also a moron half the time, metaphorically shooting first and asking questions later, causing Leia to deal with more paperwork. 

And he was so insistent to talk to her all the time. Part of her was flattered that this older rogue of a man wanted to talk to  _her_ but mostly she just wanted to smack his head when he made dumb insinuations and pretended to only be out for himself.

He worked for a spy organization - if he was out for himself, he wouldn’t be here.

But still even the pretense annoyed Leia, making her jaw twitch as he talked about taking the money and running.

So when they were assigned to work together and play husband and wife… Leia saw red.

“No!” she retorted at the computer, as it flashed up details of her fake life. 

_Age 24, college educated with a degree in history, unemployed, married._

Leia’s jaw clenched and Han had laughed when he saw her making that face, “You all right there, princess?” he asked. 

She ignored him and marched away, needing air that wasn’t being breathed by Han Solo.

The mission started out fine, they were observing an obnoxiously rich neighborhood known to have sympathies to the Empire, and were trying to discern if anyone was donating money, or worse their time, to the Empire’s last leg, by chatting their neighbors up and spying and becoming…  _friends._

Leia didn’t like that. While she had many friends, none of them were the sort of crowd that she assumed would live in this world of regret and alcoholism.

Han, on the other hand, accidentally charmed people, despite disliking them.

She would never understand why they were the two chosen for this mission.

They gritted their teeth during a barbecue, with husbands taking Han aside and talking either about their hedge funds, Han’s hot wife, or the sports game that was on the television inside the house, and with wives taking Leia aside asking about babies, cooing at Han’s good looks, and asking about Leia’s career. 

The bed in their new home wasn’t as big of an issue as Leia first thought - Han suggested that he would keep an eye on the neighborhood and sat by the window observing with his spy cam and Leia dropped off on the bed, too exhausted to argue and fast asleep before she could help herself. 

She woke up in the morning with Han still sitting on the chair, fast asleep, although the cam was still recording images of the neighborhood. He looked younger sleeping there and Leia almost liked looking at him, the cocky half-smile still present on his face even as he slept.

So they settled in an odd routine, one where they rarely saw each other awake. Han pretended to leave to go to work for 9 hours a day and instead spied on everyone in a car and recorded where they went, while Leia pretended to befriend the wives and the one stay-at-home husband, being peppered by questions about Han’s life.

The one time they did see each other was at dinnertime and that was typically when their true personalities would come out.

“Chinese food? Again?” Han asked, a week after they had started their charade, when he came in the door and saw Leia watching the surveillance video footage with rice in her lap, “Aren’t you supposed to be a stay-at-home wife who feeds me?”

Leia snarled immediately, “Are you saying I’m supposed to cook for you?! We have more important things to be doing!”

“I’m just saying it’s a little suspicious if we keep ordering out -”

“I just tell them that I’m tired from unpacking,” Leia said. 

“They already ask?” Han raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Perhaps you should listen to your husband then, my dear princess.”

“I’m not cooking for you!” she yelled, not caring if the neighbors heard her. They were supposed to be married, they could use some fighting.

“Well, we sure all hell aren’t eating more of this crap,” Han sniffed a carton, “You didn’t even get me the right thing.”

Leia wasn’t sure when she got up but suddenly she was next to Han pointing a finger at him, and hissed, quietly, “I’ve been working all day! Dealing with these people who keep asking me when I’m going to pop out a kid, finding out dirty details-”

“Like what?” he smirked. 

“Like the men go to Jabba’s on Thursday nights for gambling. But as you and I both know, that place is a haven for illegal prostitution and for those that sympathize with the Empire.”

Han looked impressed as he stared down into Leia’s eyes, his smirk softening into a smile, “Good work, princess.”

“Stop calling me that,” she responded, irritable, “And stop expecting me to act like that sort of wife. I’m not cooking for you.”

“That’s too bad,” he said, his voice lingering in her ears. Han suddenly started getting closer but Leia refused to step back. It suddenly became very hard to breathe, “I think you’d make some good food, wife.”

“Stop that,” she said, when he grabbed her hand, feeling suddenly very _young_ and silly in front of Han who placed another hand on her hair. 

“All right, I’ll stop,” he said, smirking, removing his hands and she suddenly felt very alone. 

“No, I, uh,” she stuttered, not exactly sure what he wanted or even what she wanted. 

He kissed her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. Leia kissed back, unsure as to why they were doing this, but almost glad they were, logically, if they had to kiss in front of people then it’d be good to have practice-

Oh screw it she wanted to kiss him.

He stopped after a moment, looking behind her head at something else, “Good, we’re in the clear,” he said.

 _What?_  “What?” she asked.

“Someone was looking in here, I think they were spying on us,” Han said. He then smiled in that stupid roguish way, looking at her up and down, “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.“

Leia felt angrier than she had ever before, “You- you- you,” she sputtered.

“Slow down, princess,” Han smiled lazily and was about to continue speaking when she tore away from him, huffing.

“I can always kiss you again,” he called after her, as she marched up the stairs to the bedroom, “Maybe even more!”

“As if I’d want to kiss a half-witted nerfherder!” she yelled down, hoping that he heard.

His laughter indicated that he did and she tried not to go downstairs and kick him or worse…

_Kiss him again._

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently completed as I have too much on my hands, but if I'm ever prompted again perhaps I'd continue writing in this universe.


End file.
